vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives captivae.wikia Please help, I do not know what to do!!. I'm waiting for an answer Hello, I am the creator and administrator of a wikia, and I am trying to add content to my wiki. I'd like to put it in code/preformatted format, however the spam filters are blocking me. Here is the URL to the page I want to add them to (though I cannot because it won't let me) and the message I got. Thank you for your attention on this. (Whoever deleted my message before, please realize that I require help as well. I was directed to this page from my wiki, I didn't find it via google so if this is some special page for non-registered users, I don't know about it. I am registered and confirmed via email. Again, please do not delete my request for help unless you are a staff member who has solve the problem. If that IS the case, I'm still getting the same message.) http://captivae.wikia.com/wiki/Forms The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: If you think this is wrong, please contact us [http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report%3ASpam_filter_problems here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :There's been someone who's been overriding your reports with their own, sorry for this happening. :As for the block, that syntax isn't suppported on Wikia, and so won't work. The correct form of code for a link is [http://example.com Link title -- RandomTime 22:00, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It's alright, no biggie. I was hoping that by putting it in the 'code/preformatted' setting that that could be avoided. If not that's okay, it's a little inconvenient, but I think I should be able to work around it. --Isadorabelle (talk) 22:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) David Feldman Show Spam filter? Didn't even know there was one. Really don't know why I'd be unable to override it on my own wiki. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://davidfeldmanshow.com/woody-allens-midnight-in-paris-hilton If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. --OGRastamon (talk) 15:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Unblocked -- RandomTime 16:01, November 27, 2012 (UTC) elite-games.ru/ Выдает ошибку Спам-фильтра на страницу [ http://www.elite-games.ru/x3ap/info.shtml ] сайта, не занесенного в черный список сайтов. Прошу исправить в ближайшее время. :I can't find that in the filter. Can you link to the wiki where you get that error? -- RandomTime 17:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Я не могу найти, что в фильтре. Можете ли вы связать с вики, где вы получите эту ошибку? -- RandomTime 17:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It won't let me post example code I attempted to post the following proposition onto my wiki. The wiki is about a programming language called FiM++ and the proposition was how to make a compiler: = Kyli Rouge = Supercompressed .FR file A .FR file (abbreviation for "F'riendship '''R'eport") is proprietary FiM++ bytecode and must be read and executed by a virtual machine. * Whitespace is entirely removed * Keywords are represented by Unicode characters starting at , which represent their function, not the actual used keyword (any two synonyms are compiled to the same character). ** Binary prefix operators which have a partner infix operator (add 12 and 2) are converted to a single infix operator (12�2) * Variables, class names, and method names are compiled into hex digits ** surrounded by the Unicode character * Literals are kept as-is, with any source quotes removed ** surrounded by * Punctuation is compiled into Example Hello World.FPP (190b) }} Would compile into: Hello World.FR (93b) ~Supuhstar* 03:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) :You have to remove those characters from the text � and you will be able to save your edits. 16:05, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Did you not read my post? There is literally no point in making this edit if those characters are not there. This edit is about those characters. Heck, this ''page'' is about those characters! ~Supuhstar* 00:14, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::One option is to have us create you a template that would be that particular character, and then replace all instances of that character in the page with the template. -- sulfur (talk) 01:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::If you'd read that post, you'd know that it's not just one character; it's U+F000, U+F001, U+FFFF, and U+0001 through U+0019 that I use in this post, alone. It'd be more beneficial to have a template where I could input the Unicode character that I want and it output the resulting character. You can make it so that only admins can use the template or whatever if it's a security thing (But why are special characters not secure? .-.), that'd be fine with me; it's my wiki. ~Supuhstar* 14:51, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::The � character is the only one that we actually filter with the spamfilter. This is because bots often post that code instead of a special character due to them being poorly written, if you link to the wiki, we'll happily create a template with that character in for you to use on the page -- '''RandomTime 15:26, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, really? AWesome! It's FiM++ Wiki. I'm gonna need access to all of those, by the way; U+0001 through U+0019, U+F000, U+F001, and U+FFFF. Perhaps more in the U+F0XX range if I expand upon this idea. ~Supuhstar* 16:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'd really like this to be done sometime soon, if that's okay.~Supuhstar* 00:50, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I've created a template, hopefully it does the trick for you. -- sulfur (talk) 01:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't think you understand. I don't want the symbol for "question mark in a diamond", I want Unicode characters U+0001 through U+0019, U+F000, U+F001, and U+FFFF. What you gave me was none of these.~Supuhstar* 02:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::You don't understand. That's the only one that is caught by the spam filter. All of the others should be fine. Try it. Replace that one character with the template and try posting the page. -- sulfur (talk) 02:33, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::: No, seriously, do you know Unicode? You gave me U+FFFD (�) "Replacement Character". I use and need access to all 34 of the following characters, not just a one generic character: :::::*U+0001 (�) "Start of Heading SOH" :::::*U+0002 (�) "Start of Text STX" :::::*U+0003 (�) "End-of-text character ETX" :::::*U+0004 (�) "End-of-transmission character EOT" :::::*U+0005 (�) "Enquiry character ENQ" :::::*U+0006 (�) "Acknowledge character ACK" :::::*U+0007 (�) "Bell character BEL" :::::*U+0008 (�) "Backspace BS" :::::*U+0009 () "Horizontal tab HT" :::::*U+000A () "Line feed LF" :::::*U+000B (�) "Vertical tab VT" :::::*U+000C (�) "Form feed FF" :::::*U+000D ( ) "Carriage return CR" :::::*U+000E (�) "Shift Out SO" :::::*U+000F (�) "Shift In SI" :::::*U+0010 (�) "Data Link Escape DLE" :::::*U+0011 (�) "Device Control 1 DC1" :::::*U+0012 (�) "Device Control 2 DC2" :::::*U+0013 (�) "Device Control 3 DC3" :::::*U+0014 (�) "Device Control 4 DC4" :::::*U+0015 (�) "Negative-acknowledge character NAK" :::::*U+0016 (�) "Synchronous Idle SYN" :::::*U+0017 (�) "End of Transmission Block ETB" :::::*U+0018 (�) "Cancel character CAN" :::::*U+0019 (�) "End of Medium EM" :::::*U+001A (�) "Substitute character SUB" :::::*U+001B (�) "Escape character ESC" :::::*U+001C (�) "File Separator FS" :::::*U+001D (�) "Group Separator GS" :::::*U+001E (�) "Record Separator RS" :::::*U+001F (�) "Unit Separator US" :::::*U+F000 () Unnamed :::::*U+F001 () Unnamed :::::*U+FFFF (�) Unnamed :::::None of these characters can simply be copy-pasted into a wiki (that's why they appear replaced by U+FFFD; the question mark inside a diamond). However, if you directly edit the PHP source file for that template, you can create a wiki statement for me that gives me one of them using the HTML "&#x" hexadecimal Unicode escape sequences. When done correctly, it should look like the image to the right. If you don't understand this, that's fine, but please get an enthusiast or professional programmer to look into this.~Supuhstar* 11:46, November 1, 2012 (UTC) (reset indent) Sorry, whilst I'm partially familiar with encoding systems, I didn't realise that that character was mapped to by more than one unicode sequence. HTML escape sequences should be supported on Wikia - these shouldn't be spamfiltered, does this provide the functionality that you need, or is there something I've overlooked? Note that we don't have access to the database, so we can't edit the source directly -- RandomTime 13:36, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :I tried things like , but, as you can see, Wikia won't let that through. That's why I resorted to copy-pasting the actual characters in there. Can you have someone with database access provide me with these characters? Thank you for your time and patience, by the way. ~Supuhstar* 01:28, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Still no access to upper and lower Unicode characters http://FiMpp.wikia.com still has no access to U+0000 through U+0020, U+F000, U+F001, U+F002, or U+FFFF, as requested over a month ago. ~Supuhstar* 18:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :If you check the unicode characters you put in above... they're all the same "�" character. I'm not entirely certain that the Wiki encoding can handle all of the individual Unicode characters you're using there. -- sulfur (talk) 14:32, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ::As I stated above, Wikia changes them all to U+FFFD, which is the character you're seeing. It can handle it, but it seems to change them because that's part of the spam filter. As far as I can tell, this is where I report problems with the spam filter, and this is one problem I need to get around. Is there anyone whatsoever who can help me? ~Supuhstar* 23:55, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::It's my understanding that mediawiki itself changes it to the replacement character. I've tried to poke a staff member but havn't got anything back. I'd recommend sending a message to to ask staff yourself - feel free to link this and the previous conversation, if you think it would help. -- RandomTime 00:10, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Problems with Wall Forum MW messages I'm trying to adapt a couple of MediaWiki messages surrounding the new Wall Forum, and I'm consistently getting blocked by the spam filter. The affected messages are: *MediaWiki:Forum-recentchanges-thread-group *MediaWiki:Forum-recentchanges-new-message All I'm trying to do in both instances is to change from on the $2 Board to on $2 but it's saying that combination of letters is blacklisted. Help please ;) — CzechOut 10:13, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Made the appropriate changes for you. Let me know if they're incorrect. -- sulfur (talk) 11:30, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for doing that :) I wasn't super precise in my request, though, because I didn't realise someone else would have to actually carry it out. I need the preposition "on" replaced with "at", if you could. What's the deal with this one, by the way? Is it triggering as spam because of the inherent vulnerability of ? — CzechOut 15:59, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :Done, and Yes. :) -- sulfur (talk) 19:01, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Something Stupid 3 Hi, my name is Something Stupid3 and for some reason i have been banned for a year. The user that banned me was Sulfur and i would appreciate either an explanation for my ban or for my user to be unbaned. Sorry for the inconvenience. Something Stupid3 :Please note that without blockID information, we cannot help you. -- sulfur (talk) 23:15, December 3, 2012 (UTC) /doc The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: /doc If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to /doc. Error when creating and redirect page to the nonexistent section of the Orphanage of the Stardew Valley wiki. — Blaze fire12 (talk) 17:34, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Could I please get some help with this? The page, when created, should read "#REDIRECT Orphanage#RedirectsCategory:Redirects". — Blaze fire12 (talk) 19:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, page titles starting with the / character cannot be created for anti-spam reasons. TK-999 (talk) 17:58, December 11, 2012 (UTC) New GLTAS.....again.... :P MediaWiki:Tweet : Tweet ::Created -- RandomTime 22:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: It isn't working. Did I do something wrong when copying and pasting? ::::Hey, are you using it like this? Tweet TK-999 (talk) 11:42, December 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Yes I did. The template is an exact copy of the one used on Avatar Wiki. Hi. I can't edit my Dragon Ball Wiki page because it says something about Spam? I don't know. Help please? Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:24, December 11, 2012 (UTC) :Please post the error message provided. ~ty 05:34, December 11, 2012 (UTC)